Laissez Faire
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: They both live the most ideal lifestyle. No commmitments, healthy sex lives. Both are notorious heartbreakers, insensible, egoistic hedonists, but when the two clash together, will they find that they are more tied down to each other than they want to be?
1. Fear me, bitches

I don't know why I am writing this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The worst part about running was that my shoulders always hurt first, then abdomen, then my legs. So by the time I reached my flat again, I had to muster the last remaining energy from some God Up There to get myself up the stairs as these useless thighs just dragged along. And it didn't help that I lived on the fourth floor.

That morning, I pushed myself into my flat, immediately blown away by the overwhelming aroma of French toast, eggs and spicy sausages plunging the normally scentless, airless place of mine. I sighed and dragged myself to the kitchen where last night's dessert was at the stove, attempting to flip eggs.

"How did you know I wasn't out at work?" At least the view of his back is impressive. His back muscles flexed and his biceps ripped as he manned the frying pans. He turned around and his front features were not half as bad either; clean buzz cut, defined chin, average brown eyes… my tipsy eyes have always been quite keen on looks.

The man smiled. "How'd you know this was for you?"

"It's not very gentlemanly to raid a girl's kitchen while she's gone, you know."

"Well then, maybe I'm not the gentlemanly type," he grinned at his own wittiness and I couldn't help but chuckle at his foolishness. The food landed on two plates, equally divided with two pieces of toast, an egg, and three sausages on each. He placed two glasses of milk on the counter.

"I was fantasizing about my cereal on my run this morning. But I guess I'll have to deal." I said, smiling ever so charmingly. There was simply nothing luckier than a one night stand with a man who could _cook_.

He sat down beside her. "I'm Jack—Jack Caraway. I'm an auror."

Interest perked. "Are you now? I'm an auror too but I don't remember seeing you around."

"I was at France for fifteen years." Interest disappeared.

"It didn't take all fifteen years to get a job done, right?"

Jack had the kind of laugh I hate the most, the short, abrupt, '_Ha! Ha!' _and back to business. "No, I had one mission but France—more like the women— was so beautiful, I decided to stay."

"So you're a Frenchman at heart?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That's nice… I never favored French men much."

"Ah, that might just change. You never know."

_Nice save_. "So I'll be seeing more of you, then?"

"I guess so. Lucky you, eh?"

"I think more like lucky you."

"Touché!" and he laughed—barked—again. "You seem pretty young. You a new auror?"

One fine eyebrow arched and I smirked. "New—depends what you call new."

"Such a nice girl like you… yeah, let me guess… six months?"

It was my turn to laugh. "You'll just have to find out, won't you," I said, silkily.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out. I'll make sure nobody touches a single hair on your head." He wrapped his burly arm around my shoulder, which I managed to shake off by getting off my stool. My calves no longer burned so I slowly began making my way to my bedroom when the hunk of a man stopped me.

"Hey, I never got your name."

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley." I smiled brightly, and turned back toward the tousled sheets and rumpled clothes in the chaotic disarray I call my bedroom.

I am most notorious for the breakneck speed of my morning routine. I have been told that I shower faster than the average man. It's all about multi-tasking. In ten minutes, I'm done showering, dressing, and pampering.

But to my dismay, Jack the gorilla was lounging on my sofa when I got out.

He stands and scratches his head smugly. "I thought we could go together. Same department and all… and I can introduce you to all my mates…"

Shoving the papers I had to sign the night before in my bag, I wrapped my mane of hair in a high ponytail, deliberately ignoring the man. His ego probably bruised, he suddenly reached out from behind me and pulled me into his arms, those massive tree trunks, his hands at my hips. He buried his face into the nape of my neck. For goodness sakes, right after I showered too.

"I noticed you only ate the toast." He whispered… sexily? I can laud him for his effort, though. "How about coffee later today?"

Ah, I've had worse mornings. I apparate, and he was still wrapped around me, in probably one of the more uncomfortable side-along apparitions I've endured. When I heard my new knee high boots click back on the ground, we're already at the ministry and luckily, I felt the gorilla detach himself.

"Good morning, director." One of the workers passed by me and I nodded in acknowledgement. God, these boots sound fucking _good _on these marble floors.

And the gorilla followed me still, and I could almost _hear _his jaw dropping as every passerby nodded and sucked up a little to me, the director of the auror department. Six months? Make that six bloody _years_ I've been the boss.

The best part about being an auror is that our department is on the second floor, the shortest elevator ride. I heard Jack the gorilla get off behind me and I spun around, my long black leather coat whirling behind me for the dramatic effect.

"I only eat my eggs scrambled, drink coffee in the morning, hate sausages, and no, I don't think it would be necessary to introduce me to all your 'mates' because I am probably their boss. Which reminds me… I am probably your boss too, then. And no, I have far more important things to do than have coffee with a supposedly one night stand." I stuck my hand out. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Jack Caraway. It'll be a pleasure to work with you."

That's right.

Don't underestimate me, bitches.

OOOOO

"You met a cook last night, didn't you." Elaine stared at me, piercing right through me with those metallic blue eyes of hers. One of the few people I can stand, she's been having the rockiest relationship with my other best friend, Colin Creevey for ages now. It's like she can read minds sometimes, the way she just looks at you. And she's the only one who can reprimand me for my apparently 'overly-active sex life' without turning into a platypus.

"How the hell do you always know these things?" This was my second cup of coffee, since I was a little deprived too early in the morning.

"You reek of syrup. Sometimes, you're a far too mean for your own good. I met Jack Caraway too. He's a nice enough guy."

"Nice guys finish last. He's a complete, doddering buffoon."

"Your poor mother. You know you're the only Weasley child who hasn't married, or even had a steady relationship."

"Why bother?"

"You're such a bitch." Elaine muttered, poking the sneakoscope on my desk.

"Dully noted."

"I don't know why men still shag you. _Everyone _knows of your habits."

"Which is why I still wake up to some man from some department of some place. It's a win win situation, Elaine, mutual symbioses. You just don't know it because you and Colin refuse to break up with each other, and for some strange reason, sleep around."

Elaine froze and glared. "Don't say that bastard's name around me."

"Another fight? What'd he do now? Hog the shower? Hide your Midol?"

"Oh, shut up. He skived off of meeting my mom yesterday for her birthday"

"Well, no offense, Elaine, but your mom is a bipolar, psychotic schizophrenic."

"But she's my mother! Can you believe there could be anyone so heartless like that?"

"Well…"

"Oh, I forgot I'm talking to you. Why is it that my two best friends are the most unemotional, unfeeling, heartless bitches in the world?"

I batted my eyes. "Because you love it."

Elaine sighed and took both empty coffee cups and stood up. "You're lucky being your secretary is the only job I can get."

"More like you're lucky you found me because I'm the only one who would venture enough to hire you?"

It's not like Elaine is very stupid or anything. She's a very bright girl, actually. Did well in school and all, but she is like Tonks… on clumsy-steroids. Elaine's father once told a fascinating story about how when she was younger, they moved eleven times in three months because she kept accidentally burning the house down.

And after a rude gesture, Elaine toppled out of her office, leaving Ginny chuckling in her evil bitch-ness.

* * *

I was always the best with names. I have never forgotten a single person I was ever introduced to and this had its pros and cons. First of all, the connections that came with this little ability of mine were phe_nomenal_. After the war, I still remembered every name in the ministry that my father had introduced me to while he 'worked' there. It just makes you're a very social person… or at least makes you look like one.

But the problem was that _I can't seem to forget names. _An example?

I woke up this morning, sleek and shiny raven hair resting on my chest, slender—almost too skinny arms meekly wrapped around my bare abdomen. I shifted ever so slightly in my bed and she seemed to slip off of me so easily, flimsy and light.

And the worst.

"Good morning," she moaned, wrapping her arms around me again.

"Morning," I muttered. She poked her head up and smiled slyly.

Here's where my unfailing name-memory betrayed me, this impeccable memory poisoning me with the knowledge of exactly who I was fooling around with every night.

Romilda Vane. President of the Harry Potter fan club in our sixth year. Desperate enough to rig chocolate frogs with a love potion. Almost killed Ronald Weasley, though I can't blame her much for that. Grew up, became a part time model—which explains her bony body length, then a writer with her books, _How to overcome a crush on Harry Potter, Beauty is no magic, it's you _and my personal favorite, _Looking good in middle of war_.

After the recognition was the getting-out-of-bed, which I'd say was the hardest part. It consisted of three parts: getting out of bed, getting out of the room, getting out of her place, and all of them while somehow convincing her that I was not going to leave her.

This had been such a routine that it came naturally now, the imminent emergencies at work, the hurried, 'don't worry babe, I'm just getting a glass of water,' and all delicious stories of an unmerciful boss.

Men like me have it harder than you think. This was a truly beautiful lifestyle, I must admit, with no intricate chains tying me down to one person, and I have never been dissatisfied with my sex life. But this was the crucial moment that makes this lifestyle unflattering.

"Draco—baby where are you going?"

I pulled on my slacks. "Don't worry, I didn't mean to wake you up. It's still very early, Romilda. I've got to get to work but call you later tonight?"

"Oh, come on, just stay a little longer, please?" She pouted, sitting up on her bed.

"I already overslept yesterday; you know my boss, he'll fire my ass any chance he gets."

"He's just jealous because you distract all the women and steal all his female clients."

I chuckled. This girl's naïveté was too adorable. I doubted she even knew what I did for a living. My boss was actually my best friend and I could barely call him a boss since he never even bothers to show his face around anymore.

"Thanks, hon, but I've got to get going." I kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine. Do you want a bite to eat, then? Before you go?" She started getting out of bed but I knew that would make my situation more complicated.

"No, no, I'm not very hungry." I kissed her on the lips this time, perhaps and hopefully the last time I would ever have to do so. "Later." Step two, accomplished.

And after a carefully calculated 6 steps into the living room and toward the door, I heard her call after me, "Draco—wait, do you need my number?"

I laughed loudly, "You don't remember anything from last night do you," I asked through the door. I heard her feet pitter patter toward her door and she emerged from her bedroom, scad in a feeble white nightgown, nearly see through and a fair dozen centimeters too short.

"Well, then, I'll be getting a replay tonight, right?"

And then was my Malfoy smirk, ambiguously charming and cunning.

But this morning, as I reached toward the door, fully ready to accomplish step three, it flung open, nearly breaking my nose in. My hand flew to my face and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow of a hulking figure looming at the door.

"Romilda, you bitch—you fucking LEFT me for this SON OF A BITCH? I saw you last night, don't you dare try to deny it. Yeah? I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE THIS BASTARD SLEEPS WITH EVERY WOMAN IN THIS WHOLE FUCKING COUNTRY AND YOU'RE JUST ONE OF A HUNDRED."

I racked my head for the 'Jealous (ex) boyfriends rushing into the flat in the morning emergency handbook.' All too quickly, I saw him whip out his wand and point it toward her.

"You still don't get it do you? I guess I'll have to put a little sense in that pretty little head of yours…" Before I could do anything to stop him, a scarlet flash jet out of his wand and immediately, there was a shrill, ear-splitting shriek and a shrill "NOT MY HAIR, NOT MY HAIR, I HAVE A BOOK-SIGNING TODAY!" Sighing, I knocked the willow wand out of his hands, slammed the door back into the side of his head—which was actually quite unnecessary and mean of me but hey, eye for an eye—and conjured handcuffs which I clasped around his wrists.

I sighed again. Romilda still running around her flat screaming with her hair on fire, I figured a double shot would do it.

* * *

Elaine stepped into my office again with a smug look on her face, those eyes twinkling and I knew something was wrong.

"I'm sending in a couple who got harassed this morning."

"Why?"

Elaine shrugged. "Because I want to see who's bitchier."

I frowned. "What?"

"Just wait for it—come in!" Elaine plopped down on the armchair on the other side of my office as a tall, leggy, woman stomped in, a small but undying fire at the ends of her once beautiful black hair. A blonde man I immediately recognized followed in behind her with the most irritated countenance etched on his face; I almost choked but held back my laughter for the woman's show.

"GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR!"

"Why don't you sit down first?"

Draco Malfoy promptly sat in one of the two chairs in front of my desk but the woman continued wailing.

"GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR!"

"I don't know if we have a misunderstanding here. This is the auror department, not St. Mungos."

"THIS IS DARK MAGIC. I KNOW IT IS. MY BOYFRIEND TRIED EXTINGUISHING IT FOR HOURS NOW BUT IT WON'T GO AWAY!"

I glanced at Malfoy and saw him flinch considerably at the sound of 'my boyfriend.' However, despite his obvious annoyance, I could see a shadow of a small smile along his thin lips. Draco Malfoy was indeed a bastard but he was not stupid and there was no way he would not know how to extinguish a simple _Incendio_.

Draco Malfoy had a sense of humor! He had cast a prolonging charm on the hair that would make the fire last longer despite anything, a joke even _my_ bitchiness wouldn't have had the heart to do.

"In that case, I'm going to ask you to sit down so I can help you extinguish it."

The woman fell into the seat next to Draco and began her whiny muttering. At the words 'book signing,' Ginny automatically recognized the woman in front of her. Ginny stood up, stood behind the woman she now knew to be Romilda Vane and began playing with her hair.

"Are you Romilda Vane?"

Romilda turned around, her steel gray eyes looking Ginny up and down. "Yes, I am."

"I must say, Miss Vane, I am a huge fan of your books. It is an honor that I have the chance to meet you even before your book signing that I've been looking forward to since last week."

"Why—thank you. If you can get my hair fixed by ten, I could sign yours personally if you'd like."

"Well! I'd love that! It's too rarely I get the chance to come face to face with a model turned writer." I spied Draco Malfoy looking up at me in disgust, and then a silent chuckle when I winked and began blowing at the fire.

"How did this happen, Miss Vane?" Elaine asked from behind, catching on.

"My ex-boyfriend was apparently stalking me or such and saw me leave last night with Draco. Men, really, this is too much. It's been a whole week since we've broken up and he's still denying that I ever dumped him."

"But you have Mr. Malfoy now, right?" I asked, shoving a fist in my mouth to keep from laughing at the glare Draco sent.

Romilda turned to Draco and smiled widely. "Of course. Plus, Draco is _amazing _in bed."

I heard Elaine snigger in the back as I continued on this adventure with burning hair.

* * *

I never thought I'd be so amazed at a Weasley, let alone the little Ginevra Weasley who was always curled up somewhere in some corner with Potter back in school. The girl who stood above my 'girlfriend,' as Romilda called it, this strangely, overly-confident woman, was not the same girl who sent singing valentines to Harry Potter.

I saw in the bemused shine in her amber eyes, like a child on Christmas day, she had seen through my 'attempts' to fix Romilda's hair. I thought it would be interesting to see how far it would burn and now, Ginevra Weasley had effectively succeeded in turning Romilda's flames blue and no longer heated. All ends of her hair were fringed and well cooked, curled up into burnt coils in a sort of afro on the top of her head, now equipped with only visible blue flames shooting out from the top.

"It's no longer straight anymore because I'm not much of a beauty magic specialist, but the flames are now extinguished. You were in a very dangerous situation. You are very lucky Mr. Malfoy was with you. Elaine, could you call St. Mungos and ask for some hair ointment for dark magic burns?" Weasley asked, smiling radiantly at her secretary.

"Yes'm."

"I'm going to be getting some coffee, feel free to make yourself at home here, Miss Vane. Mr. Malfoy can get your hair ointment for you." Weasley nodded at in my direction before exiting her office.

"Oh, baby, could you? Please?" Romilda demanded, grabbing onto my sleeve.

"Oh—yeah, sure, of course, love. I'll be right back." I replied, leaping out of my seat and heading toward the door after the Weasley, who was leaning at the door frame of a cubicle.

"—going to need you to do a favor for me, could you?" I heard her ask.

"Yes, Gi—Miss Weasley?"

"I'm afraid there's some sort of… trash in my office and I was wondering if you could somehow get it out before I come back from my coffee break? It would make my life a whole lot easier, you know."

"Oh, sure, yeah, I'll get right to it."

"Thanks, Jack." She smiled brightly, the smile that wrapped every man around her deceivingly coy fingers. A gorilla of a man seemed to slouch out of his cubicle, and I could see in his dull eyes, all dignity a man should hold had been crushed quite thoroughly not too long ago.

As her boots clicked into the elevator, I was able to sneak in just as I heard an all too familiar blood curling scream from Weasley's office.

"I owe you one, Weasley."

"That you do. How the bloody hell did you get tangled in a mess like Romilda Vane?"

"Well, I don't know if I can supply you with the details. But if you are on your way to coffee, the least I could do is treat you."

"What, is this chivalry I hear?"

"More like, I'm not sure if a mere mocha could get that woman's screaming out of my system completely." I said, as the elevator reached the first floor.

"You are officially pitied, then. But the moment you get any wrong ideas from buying me coffee…"

"You underestimate me, Miss Weasley. I have more class than to buy the hearts of women over simple coffee."

She raised her eyebrows and eyed me, _my _smirk playing at her heart shaped lips. "We'll see about that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I don't know why I'm writing this. I am just sick of reading all these stories about Draco being the philandering playboy, Ginny being the pure Weasley, Draco falling in love, giving up his whorish lifestyle, blah blah. I mean, since when was it only in the rights of a man to get all the fun? But all I hope is that this story isn't very cliché or whatnot because I am writing this primarily to write a fucking badass Ginny and there isn't much room in the world for more than one badass Ginny.

This is also an inspiration after some phone conversations I've been having with my friends and all their boy problems. I really don't understand the concept of relationships. I've started this story as sort of my way of trying to make sense of why my friends would stay in such shitty relationships (which is where I got my Elaine-Colin inspiration.) I don't know, hopefully I learn something from this. Because as of this moment, my dream life would be one of Draco and Ginny's: no commitments, no steady relationships.

Anyways, please review guys! My first chapters are never the best because I spend so much time trying to introduce my version of the characters but hopefully it'll get better hopefully you enjoyed!

Thanks guys!

P.S: if you were bothered by my grammar problems and VERY FREQUENT verb tense changes, don't worry, I know. It's just that I've never really written a story in deliberate first person view and I'm just taking a while to get used to it. I just thought I'd try this first person point of view style even though I hate doing it because it makes stories sounds so bleh but I've just recently read some AMAZING stories in first person and I am starting to get other ideas. So yeah. Deal with me for a while please. : ) thanks!


	2. Society Women

So I've thought about it and this story is mostly rated M for language. I don't think I'll be in the mood for a vivid raunchy sex scene but who knows? Hehe

Thanks for the positive feedback! Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rumors are flying, Draco; you had a little lunch date with the little Weasley."

Blaise Zabini, my "boss," smirked, arms crossed, leaning coolly at the doorway of my office.

"People need more things to talk about around here."

"Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley. This is big news, Draco. Headline worthy."

I shook my head. "I fail to see how that is so important."

"The two most notorious people together? Might as well just fuck all the balance in this world. How was she? What'd she drink?"

"Tea."

Blaise let out a low whistle. "Fuck, she's _good_."

I always knew a woman by the drink she ordered. A regular, black coffee was usually the hard up, determined workaholic, but better in bed; aggressive and easily pleased. Any sugar or milk added was more passive and likely to cuddle longer after sex.

A mocha or latte was the more lively personality. She was great to talk to, easy to entertain, mostly likely more attractive, but usually too much to handle at night. The sex would be full of giggles, squirms and squeals, all if which drove me out of my mind, and _not _in the good way.

Any special drinks, such as the hot chocolate, peppermint or on one rare occasion that I do not wish to speak of, eggnog, were artists. Well, they may not be actual artists, but they were the creative, slightly aloof ones, with the sex positions I never dared to attempt before. But for me, when the woman orders hot chocolate, I usually run, due to nightmares of the eggnog when I found myself unable to walk for a week.

But tea was the sign of a true professional. I had yet met a woman who ordered tea; it was virtually un-classifiable.

"She's famous for a reason, Blaise."

"Nonetheless, get her out of your mind because we are going out tonight."

"Oh, again? I woke up to Romilda Vane this morning after last night."

He scoffed. "Yes and I woke up to an empty bed because I misread the cute blondie who believed in chastity before marriage."

"You've always been so dreadfully unlucky."

"But Romilda Vane! How was she?"

"She had a mocha with extra whip cream."

I saw Blaise shudder slightly. "Ah, figures."

"And plus, my mother has set me up on a blind date tonight."

"Date? Is this the weekly blind date your mom gets to set you up on in exchange for your living expenses?"

"That's right. I've learned to make the best of them. I've had some… enticing women before."

"Draco, the last one was Vanessa Hodges."

"Okay, well, if mother goes keen on me again, I'll duck out and meet you at Espree.

"I'll see you there then… be careful."

"Tell me Blaise, when am I ever not careful?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sighing, I put down my drink and stared at the fidgety man in front of me.

"What do you do for a living, Miss Weasley?" Paul Ruts, the victim of the angst originally aimed for my mother, asked.

"Are you asking me because you honestly don't know or you are trying to be polite?"

"I—well I've heard about your great success… is it difficult for you?"

"Mr. Ruts, I am fully qualified for my position, if that is what you ask."

"Oh, no, no, it just… it just must be a very stressful position at times with so much pressure from the media and the very demanding work you do. That is very impressive."

Flattery? I'll take that. "What do you do, Mr. Ruts?"

"I work in magical law."

"Fascinating. Is it difficult for you?" Badadada _Touche_

"It's… It's… I'm quite used to it now, yes."

There, I could see in his eyes, at that moment, the best thing that could happen to him was to be abducted by a reincarnated Voldemort.

And the best thing that could happen to me was to have Draco Malfoy walking in, slightly irritated, nonetheless very collected into the restaurant, a young, fresh blonde with shiny, golden ringlets tied up in yellow ribbons prancing about him like a child on Christmas Eve.

I never thought I would be so happy to ever see a Malfoy but I was and I won't lie, I was almost _hoping _for him to miraculously be caught in the same situation: parental interference in our own, independently promiscuous sex lives.

Then, Malfoy saw me and I smirked, his disheveled hair and loose black tie almost cleaning themselves up and he strode across the restaurant in my direction.

"Miss Weasley, it is a very pleasant surprise to see you here." He drawled, grinning charmingly, a pompous curl in the lips toward my poor date.

"And you. Why it was just yesterday we were enjoying a fabulous lunch and coffee."

"Surely, this must be fate. May we join you? This is Johanna." Draco introduced his date, actually bothered taking out her chair and sat in the last, unfolding the napkin over his lap.

"Johanna—a lovely name. How have you had the immense luck in being in the presence of such a fine gentleman as Mr. Malfoy?"

"Our mothers were dear friends from school. I've always dreamed of meeting Draco since I saw him then. I was three grades younger, you know, and I was so thrilled when I found out yesterday that I actually had a date with him." Johanna drabbled excitedly as I nodded, rather uninterested.

"You went to Hogwarts then? Where do you work now?"

"Oh, no, no, us society women do not work."

A snort turned into a cough, which I swallowed down with water. Society women, my greatest, galling enemy.

"But surely, if you went to Hogwarts there was something you enjoyed from your classes."

"No, not quite. I went to Hogwarts to be educated, not to decide my future. I was ready to marry since I became a sixth year."

"So… basically you did nothing at school hence are unemployed, looking for your ideal rich man to marry?" I said, unable to control myself. Malfoy flew into a coughing fit and all I could do was thump his back.

Johanna's bright green eyes dimmed, and she scowled her flawless face. "I was raised in high society, Miss Weasley, where we were taught poise, etiquette and decorum. It would be ungodly for a woman out in the workforce, a niche men have dominated for centuries."

"Were you a hufflepuff, Johanna?"

"No, I was a Gryffindor."

I laughed. "You were not a Gryffindor."

"Well I was and I remember you and your family quite well."

"You could not have been a Gryffindor."

"I was!"

"I come from a line of 112 Gryffindors and I know a Gryffindor when I see one, Johanna."

"I _was_!" Johanna exclaimed furiously, slamming the table with her hands, her eyes blazing and cheeks thoroughly flushed.

An awkward hesitance followed, with the most incredulous look on Malfoy's face, amusement lining every corner.

I sipped my wine and peered over my glass at the enraged blonde. "Then you were."

"Well, I was a Slytherin." Malfoy noted, giving Johanna an appalling gaze. She stiffened, speechless. "And I am interested in how you would ever create such commotion in such dignified place to convince us of some lewd feat. Hold yourself together more, Johanna. I thought that was the first rule of the society women. Don't let yourself be tempted and goaded by some _working woman_." Malfoy hissed the latter, looking intently in all fake seriousness into her eyes.

Mr. Ruds, though I had almost forgotten he was still there, cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to intrude but I also must ask if you have received authorization from the ministry as a society woman because a law was enforced a decade ago for the service of all first year graduates to promote a higher standard of life."

The three all gaped at Mr. Ruds, the surprisingly most biting remark of the night. "You_are _good for something!" I said, amazed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I always treasure women. I love women. All kinds of women, and though I might be very judgmental, I admire them all and at least find it in me to bear them for the reward later in their flats.

But one type of woman that I cannot tolerate is society women and my bias against them most likely revolves from the fact that my mother is a society woman. They are women of the elite, nobility of the wizarding world and though their presence has been sufficiently ceased after the war, a few undying clans still thrive on.

Sometimes, my mother has a good sense of humor and decides to put me with a society woman, a beautiful, pure, brainless twit. Half of my mother's incentive is to torture me and the other half is to make sure that I would have no sex for at least one night.

All night I heard nothing but of Johanna and her little society friends where they would dress up and drink tea every afternoon, learning how to be a good wife. So when I saw Ginevra Weasley at The Rouge, a _real_woman with _real _dignity, I might have just been the happiest man alive.

The hate of society women is quite wide and Weasley did not seem to take any pity for her at all. Even Weasley's squeamish date took his chance to thoroughly bash her in. Johanna turned shakily toward me, her eyes quivering and spared one of the most well trained pathetic look I have ever seen.

I would have fallen for it. I almost always do but with Ginny Weasley there, I somehow found myself inevitably unable to take mercy on her.

"Draco… I am actually not very hungry. Would you like to escort me home?" Johanna asked.

"But I, Johanna, am ready to eat a hippogriff."

"Well perhaps we can eat elsewhere; I might get hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous, Johanna. You must stay; the dessert here is absolutely to_die _for." Weasley drawled.

"I'm _not hungry_!" Johanna cried, an awkward silence ringing across the restaurant.

I sighed heavily and sipped my white wine. "When I was set up for this blind date, Johanna, my mother did tell me you were a very respectful society girl, but she failed to mention that you were also a complete _child_."

Betrayed and remarkably preyed on, Johanna stood up, her yellow hair bouncing furiously and clutched her purse, her fingers turning white with pressure.

She pointed one accusatory finger at the Weasley, her eyes blazing. "You—_you!_I've read those books about you, you know. About what a disgrace you are to your family and their good-naturedness. How you're the odd one out, the heartless, ruthless, manipulative_bitch_. How people worship the ground you walk and men just seem to fall into your little twisted fingers and how just being in your presence is like being in the presence of God himself. Well you know what? Your little façade of perfection won't last forever. Go ahead, have all the men you want, live that cold, desperate life of yours but it won't last you. Just wait, Ginny Weasley, just wait," Johanna exclaimed, shrilly.

Weasley, albeit shocked at the enraged outburst, stared at the girl, the chill of her icy demeanor unfaltering. This was the new little Weasley. She was no longer the energetic spitfire, the girl that everybody in the school could not help but like. No, she had converted that energy into the calm, unwavering dominance she bore into everyone at her eyelevel.

She smirked. "Wait for what, exactly?"

With that, the last crumbling walls that protected Johanna from the forces of Ginevra Weasley fell, and in hysterics, the girl ran, weaved her way through waiters and tables and burst out into the cool London night air.

The three of us remaining stared after her, along with the rest of the restaurant. After another few brief moments of awkwardness, the normal clitter clatter of the restaurant was restored.

I cleared my throat. "So… Mr. Ruds… magical law—how is that?"

The Weasley woman laughed, a light, faintly haughty tinkle. "Well then, gentlemen, I must excuse myself. I have promised to meet a few friends at Espree."

I gaped. "Talk about coincidence, Weasley, I was just heading there."

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Why then, I guess our night is not over. Thank you, Mr. Ruds, for a fantastic evening."

And together, we cast off into the seductive night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am SO behind on all my stories and homework and it is kiiiiiilling me! AND it doesn't help that my SATs are this Saturday so. Sigh.

Anyhow, I cut this chapter off pretty short because I was going to end it with the bar but I was like, you know what, if you don't finish this chapter before SAT week, you're just going to kill yourself. So there it is, the abridged version. Hope it wasn't too short. I haven't written such a short chapter like this for ages.

And I hope you couldn't tell how hard I had to work to try to make this story not sound like something a fourth grader wrote. Because that's what the SATs have done to me: deep fried my brain in corn oil.

And… I think I put this story under humor (or did I?) and I know I'm not… _delivering_but cut me some slack because…

S FUCKING A FUCKING T

I shiver thinking of that word. It's not even a word. It's a fucking acronym.

So fuck you, acronym and I love you readers

And it would really completely utterly make my day, even my fucking week, if you reviewed :D

I can't live without you guys. Nope, I can't. Ta, now!

P.S: disappointed? Don't worry. I have some parts of the next chapter already written and it is going to be some smuttyass sex. Just kidding. I'm not doing explicit sex scenes. But the next chapter was pretty interesting or at least that one part I was writing was. And then I went on and mapped out the entire story outline during class and there is some intense drama coming up in the next, oh I don't know 10 ish chapters.


	3. sensitivity

She rolled off me, sighing deeply in the bed

Sorry for the long wait guys! I blame writer's block but writer's block blames me. It's just a perpetual cycle I can't seem to get out of 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The Weasley woman laughed, a light, faintly haughty tinkle. "Well then, gentlemen, I must excuse myself. I have promised to meet a few friends at Espree."_

_I gaped. "Talk about coincidence, Weasley, I was just heading there."_

_She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Why then, I guess our night is not over. Thank you, Mr. Ruds, for a fantastic evening."_

_And together, we cast off into the seductive night._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny crossed her arms and sank into the chair before his desk. "What's up, Harry?"

"You do know this is the first time I've seen you for three weeks now."

"Aw—did you miss me?"

"Well of course I did. And so does everyone else."

She couldn't help but to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively. "You mean Big Benjy and the Little 'uns?"

Harry flushed scarlet and crossed his legs. "Not time for jokes, Gin, this is serious. We're all worried about you."

"Am I the only one having a deja vue moment of perhaps maybe two weeks ago? I swear, I was sitting right here and you were saying the exact same thing."

"What's keeping you away from home? Is it me? I thought our break up was quite clean but if…"

She smirked. "Harry, our break up was anything but clean. I had to wash the bed sheets about five times and you might still find some used…"

"GINNY! Could you just not make suggestive remarks for at least 10 minutes and tell me straight out what is going on?"

"I don't have time, Potter, don't have time. This girl's got a busy schedule."

"Who are you chasing now? A nonexistent Voldemort? You can't keep chasing after nothing, Ginny. You're making your job harder on yourself and it's obviously keeping you from what's really important. You need to settle down. You need to find a nice, suitable job, get married, have kids, and just…"

Ginny shook her head. "You said that two years ago when you proposed and if you don't remember correctly, I kind of left you at the altar. I'm not ready for marriage. The thought of kids disgusts me. And I'm going to ignore your sexist, degrading remarks regarding my abilities with my job because I worked my ass for it and I deserve it more than any other witch or wizard in this building."

"You got that job because you were dating me!"

"And I left you because I realized I don't need you to be recognized. I'm out. If you need me, you can find me maybe fucking your gorgeous secretary." Ginny stood up quickly and stalked out. As she was about the slam the door behind her, she paused and turned back. "Oh… yeah and I forgot another reason I left you: the sex sucked."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Draco Malfoy stepped into the Auror Department of the ministry, he did not expect to find Ginny Weasley's charming friend he met at Espree the previous night at the desk watering the desk plants. But he also remembered that she had first been introduced to him as Weasley's secretary so he walked over to greet her.

"Why, we meet again."

"Hello, Mr. Mafoy. Did you get home well last night?"

"I believe I did, thank you. And you?"

"Quite well. Are you here to see Ginny?"

"Yes, I am. Is she in?"

"She had a meeting with Harry this morning."

"It's okay, I can wait."

The girl blinked. "I thought you wanted to see her."

Draco frowned. "I… do… but isn't she meeting with Potter?"

"I said she met with him this morning. She's in her office now if you want."

"Yes, but…" He stopped and stared at the woman. He knew her name was Elaine but the more she talked, the more she was actually starting to sound like Loony Lovegood, judging from the few unfortunate times Draco had met her. "You do know those plants are plastic, yes?"

"And you do know almost one third of the women in this world are plastic as well?"

"Yes but I don't… _water _them."

"Oh yes, I'm _sure _you don't."

"Bitter? I wouldn't mind doing a little gardening with you, sweets." He smirked and winked.

"Sure, but unfortunately, I happen to be back with my boyfriend of three years and he's allowed to post up our sex videos if I cheat on him."

"Do you tell every man who makes a move on you that?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Why hasn't Weasley left you with some decent plants? A few flowers, whatnot…"

"Are you kidding me? Ginny wouldn't trust me with a rock."

"Well, apparently not with your job either since you haven't let me in yet."

"Oh—go in."

With a curt nod, she gestured to the door and he stepped through the door. Closing it behind him, Weasley looked up from her desk, mildly shocked.

"Hey, Ginny, I'm sending Malfoy in." Elaine's voice announced at the phone on Weasley's desk.

"Yeah, Elaine, I can see that."

"Now I don't want to freak you out with this question but does your secretary happen to be Luna Lovegood reincarnated?"

"Oh, no, that's just her hangover potion gone wrong. Happens every time. Sit, please. What's your business?"

Draco crossed his arms and smiled inquiringly. "You met with Potter today?"

"Ah, yes."

"How was that? Is he still bitter about you running off on your wedding…"

"No, I can't say that he is. It's been years. I was so young then and I didn't know what I was doing. He just wants me to go back home."

"Why?"

"Because obviously, being in my late twenties, I can't possibly fend for myself in this corrupt and dangerous world, especially since I'm the head auror and all."

"Well I'm surprised Potter didn't shaft you from your seat after you ran off on him."

"Why does nobody believe that I got here because of my own abilities? Dating Potter had its advantages but I got this job because I was the best they had."

"And the most modest, I suppose?"

"You're damn right. Plus, no matter how dull and unbearable Potter is, he's smart enough to know not to fire ex-fiancés. It's bad for his reputation and there's always the chance that I would kill him."

"But going back to what you said… you haven't been home since then?"

"Of course I have. I'm not completely insensitive. I've been back for Christmas, New Years, birthdays, weddings, birth of yet another Weasley niece or nephew… they're just harping on about me not _living _there. And I say I'm 27 with a steady job, the largest income out of all my brothers, and more sex than all of them combined. I do not need to be living with my _parents_ for chrissakes."

Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair, examining the frenzied red-head in front of him. She had always kept a suave, nonchalant composure outside of her office, which Draco assumed was a part of her lustful sexuality, but at the moment, it felt as if he had stepped into a cauldron of boiling, bubbling lava, ready to burst and rip out any bystander's innards at any time.

Weasleys never change. She may have become the sexiest woman ever to grace the face of the planet, but she was still the short tempered, fiery Weasley inside, constantly on the edge.

Ginny noticed him smirking at her and flushed. "I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself."

"Oh no, it was fascinating. Listen, Weasley, I know you're busy but I'd really like to ask you to dinner tonight."

"Oh?"

"You can refuse me but I'll have to mention before you do that I've already scheduled an appointment to meet you over dinner to discuss upping the security in my business."

"Well I suppose I have no choice then."

"I shall find you here at 7."

"My schedule says 8."

"That will be our meeting. Seven will be our date."

"That's absurd."

"Seven it is. Do I get a kiss?"

"No."

"Well, you do." Draco said, kissing her cheek and tipping his hat. He strode across the room with a smug grin and greeted a still confused Elaine outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No."

"He asked you on a date and you agreed!" Elaine exclaimed excitedly.

"I did not agree. I was forced into and he left before I could refuse."

"Ginny! You haven't been on a real date in ages!"

"Ages as in, a week?"

"That's still a long time in your case. And with Draco Malfoy…"

"Don't get over your head about this, Elaine, and go tend to your plastic plants."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere. I saw it, Ginny, and so did Colin. You two really hit it off last night. We were surprised you ended up going home with that Italian bloke Ronauldo."

"Rudolfo. And we were only there to meet our respected companions who I now regret having."

"But Draco Malfoy stared at you like he was a werewolf staring at raw, red meat."

"Many men stare at me as if I was raw, red meat. I could swear it's my hair but I've heard otherwise. Does not mean I date all of them."

"But he called in late last night to schedule an appointment with you. He's obviously taken a liking toward you."

"Oh, how long have you known me, Elaine? I don't date people I go on dates and occasionally I go on more than one with certain people. But I have not dated someone for longer than a month for years and I especially refuse to date men like Draco Malfoy." Ginny sighed heavily and put her quill down. It was impossible to work with Elaine lounging in her office, still slightly touched in the head by her malfunctioned hangover potion, accusing her of—gasp—being interested in someone. "Besides. You know Draco Malfoy. He is my male counterpart. _He _does not date women."

"Whatever you say, Gin. You know I'm always right about these things. Just watch. Tonight, you're going to have the most amazing date ever, then the most amazing sex, and then you two will end up making another date, and then another, then another and then two years from now, we'll have a double wedding. I just know these things."

"Isn't it time for you to go _home_, Elaine?

"Colin's waiting for me at the restaurant but he can wait. He'll be thrilled to hear that you two are going on a date tonight."

"Go."

"But I must attend to you and your guests as part of my secretarial duties…"

"GO."

"Can I take these?" Elaine asked goofily, pointing at the box of chocolates Ginny received.

"Take them. Go. Go." Ginny got up and began pushing Elaine out the door. It was not hard, considering Elaine was only a few inches above five foot tall and barely weighed 100 pounds.

Only moments after Ginny sat down at her desk again did Elaine's mussy brown head pop in again.

"GO HOME, ELAINE."

"No, I'm just here to tell you Mr. Malfoy's here to take you on your daaate."

"And such a genial way to treat your charming underpaid secretary, Miss Weasley."

"Oh please, not you too. Since I'm obviously not getting anything done today…" Ginny tied her hair in a quick ponytail, stacking the papers on her desk into a neat pile. Waiting for the exasperated red-head, Draco picked a long rose stem from her vase and handed it to Elaine with a small wink.

"No use, Malfoy. She's tied up in that disgusting roller coaster ride with Colin."

"Ah, there were no intentions other than to give this flower to a deserving, beautiful woman."

Elaine laughed. "I like him, Ginny. Give him to me once you've had enough of him and Colin and I are fighting again."

"So, tomorrow?"

"Now, now, Weasley. I'll make sure you won't have enough of me by then."

"My day is just bustling with irritating men from morning to night. Let's go, Mr. Malfoy. Unless you intend to stand there and harass my airheaded secretary."

"Jealous, love?"

"Never. Elaine, put the damn flower back and go have sex with your boyfriend for once." Elaine shrugged and did so, leaving a highly amused Draco alone with Ginny.

"Shall we?"

"I have no choice do I?"

She placed her hand on his outstretched elbow as they made their way to only the beginning of the evening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The waiter came with the salads and nearly dropped Ginny's plate with her graceful smile and with two words only Ginny Weasley could make to sound so sexy, "Thank you."

"Are you ever aware of the spell you bind people in wherever you go?"

"Of course."

"It's like your every move is so thoroughly calculated to make people fall for you the first second they see you."

"Now you're just flattering me."

"Well, it's a terrible concern of mine. I mean, I'm only trying to save mankind here from utter humiliation."

"Well, it's time you work harder because your own sex is disappointing you quite quickly."

"Ah, they'll always have me on their side."

"And you think you can save your falling sex?"

"Do you see that couple over there? Wearing matching sweaters?"

"Yes."

"What do you say?"

"Both 22 years old, been dating for… I'd say 8 months, both think they're in love… not completely well off but I'd say they'd get by fairly, and now they're on a long awaited date that they couldn't go on because he was gone for a month with business."

"How long?"

"15 minutes, but 20 to be safe."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why? Getting second thoughts?"

"No, I'm just worried about you, sweets."

"Well save that worrying for yourself. What did you think I did to pass off time around here all these years?"

"Now that's just cruel."

"But you're fascinated. Well here's our chance. She's just got up to go to the restroom."

"What shall we do about the food?"

"Twenty minutes should do it."

Draco nodded, slightly loosened his tie and got up to do his deeds as Ginny sat, quietly calculating her next move.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Marie?"

Draco tapped the girl on the shoulder as soon as she exited the restroom. She turned around, her golden hair in shiny curls and her chocolate eyes large and questioning. "No, sorry, I think you have the wrong person."

Draco stared at her, then chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that… You just reminded me of… well it's a long story."

She smiled amiably. "It's fine. I get confused by a lot of people."

"Oh really? I'm surprised; there aren't that many women in the world as fair as you."

She giggled lightly. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. But you do look familiar. Do you work in the ministry?"

"No, I work at Zabini Co. You?"

"Ah—that is probably why. Blaise Zabini is a good friend of mine. From Hogwarts."

"Well I'm pretty new. I started six months. But I love it. I mean, I always thought I'd do Law Enforcement or some other job at the ministry but I absolutely love sales."

"Is that so? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Well, I transferred in after the war. I was homeschooled for a while. My parents thought Hogwarts was too dangerous."

"And a smart idea. Such delicate women like you shouldn't have been in battle."

"Oh, I'm strong!" She insisted, with a slight tone of a flirt.

"Oh, absolutely. I wouldn't have doubted it for a second. But many young women, once so fresh and beautiful, hardened miserably from war. It's really saddening. War really takes its toll on everybody, even those who didn't fight."

She nodded vigorously. "I can imagine. It must have been hard. Were you there for war?"

"Yes, I graduated the same year as Harry Potter."

"You did? Draco Malfoy… no wonder your name sounded familiar. I probably read about you. I read almost every book there was about the war. Were you close to Harry Potter?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. We were classmates and all."

It fascinated Draco how a mere five years could set a generation gap so deep. Even a year between those who were involved in the war and those who were too young to do so created such a chasm between the two generations that no history book could even make up for it. There was too much about the war, too many people, that only those who experienced it first hand would be able to know the truth. Books, articles, tales; none of them could make up for the growing difference between those in the war and those hidden from it.

"Well I better get going but it was splendid meeting you. I hope we meet again sometime. Perhaps at work?"

Draco gazed down at her with smiling eyes and nodded. He gently took her hand, kissed it and whispered, "I'll do my best to find you."

She flushed deeply and held her hand with her other when Draco let go. "I-I better…"

"Wait." Draco held onto her elbow. "I never got your name. You can't leave a man hanging like this. It'll drive me mad." Draco said softly.

"M-my name is Bette."

Draco smiled and winked. "I'll see you around, then."

She nodded hesitantly then walked away with even more uneasiness, glancing back quickly before scrambling back to her table with her boyfriend, who Draco noticed, looked quite surprised and equally uneasy when his girlfriend came back. Glancing around the room, he found Ginny Weasley at their table again, trying to ignore the waiter who was attempting to chat flirtatiously with the woman while serving their plates.

Smirking, Draco strode to their table and cleared his throat as he sat down. The waiter stopped and busily went off to serve new customers.

"And?"

"Twelve minutes." She replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"A personal record!"

Ginny laughed. "Congratulations. Mine was nine but you can argue that his date was Lavender Brown."

"This just calls for a toast."

"To?"

"To you, love." Draco winked, clinking his glass with hers.

"Cheers."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We ought to send them something." Ginny said, strolling by their window seats with Draco. The couple sat completely immersed in their food, a silence hanging over them. Their matching sweaters that they once wore proudly and without a shame in the world now meant nothing behind their bleary eyes and wandering minds.

"They'll come around." Draco said, eyebrows arched. "But what is this… pity? Could it be?"

"Well of course. I told you, I'm not completely insensitive."

"Well, you initiated it. You have yourself to blame." Draco accused, nudging her side.

"Ah, let's not cast blames here. Ultimately, it's their fault for being able to fall so quickly for other people. It just makes me so much more confident in my belief that there really is no such thing as love."

"And I could not agree with you more. How could there be such thing as a soulmate when there is the whole other side of the globe out there. I mean, love is such a silly illusion. How can something that comes so easily be permanent? It defies the laws of nature."

"And crude this may sound but if the world had first been Adam, Eve, and Joanne, would Adam and Eve still have reproduced? Adam could have easily been seduced by Joanne. There are too many choices. Ah—we're almost at my place." She added, as they entered the residential area right off the edge of Diagon Alley.

"So close to Diagon Alley… isn't it troublesome? And noisy?"

"Well, I spend almost all my days at the ministry so I'm rarely here before night. Right here." The pair stopped in front of a sleek, sharp apartment complex.

"Charming place."

"Well, my money's got to go somewhere. Care for a coffee?"

"Why, I'd love that."

The doorman let them through as Ginny approached the clear doors. She greeted him cheerfully before leading Draco up the stairs. She jiggled a key into her door before opening, allowing Draco entrance into the she-devil's lair. The place in which the egos of countless men were shattered.

At first glance around, it seemed innocent enough. Unlike Draco's flat, which he kept freakishly spotless, her place was moderately clean with signs of human existence. A few dishes in the sink, a cup on the table, newspapers in a messy pile by the door... but other than those slight problems, Draco had to approve. Unlike the homes of a few ex-Gryffindors (there was a very small number of them and he only found out after visiting their flats), her furniture and home decorations were not furnished with Gryffindor pride. Which was ironic because he would have thought a _Weasley _would have a Gryffindor-esque home but hers was quite neutral with a few light shades and expensive leather. Draco found his seat on her crème colored sofa and Ginny lounged to the kitchen after putting her things down on the bar stool.

"Sugar? Milk?"

"Ah—black."

"Just the way I like em." She muttered. It was only a few minutes before she handed him a steaming black mug and poured herself a cup at the counter.

"This is a lovely place." He commented. "Never imagined it'd look like this."

"Why? Did you imagine Gryffindor drapes and red walls?"

"Yeah, I think I did. But honestly, I think I prefer this much more."

She scoffed into her coffee. "Me too."

"It's really hard to find such a nice, spacious flat like this in your twenties. How'd you do it?"

"This place was my friend's… one of his family's homes. He was from one of those, you know, well off families… old money… you know how it is. Well, we were roommates for a while since this place is the closest to Diagon Alley and all but he went off and got married to that godawful witch so I bought this place off him."

"How many rooms?"

"Three. Colin or Elaine sometimes comes to crash after a fight or something."

"May I go tour the place?"

"There's nothing special to it. But go ahead. Didn't know you were into that." She replied, her eyes sparkling jokingly.

Draco turned right into one of the rooms which he assumed was the guestroom. The next room, he could tell, was her bedroom which he took a particular interest in, because that was where the supposed, legendary magic took place. Even after one glimpse, he let out a shuddering sigh. The sheets were silky silver, which was very uncharacteristic of a Weasley. They were slightly tousled which immediately triggered many lusty images in his mind. Taking a deep breath and regaining control, he turned back toward the kitchen where Ginny was leaning on the counter reading the paper.

The way she looked, standing so calmly and her face so calm was breathtaking. Her dress was the same black dress, her hair was in the same, messy bun but everything about her presence changed. There was no doubt that he always found her excruciatingly alluring but at that moment, her eyes glazed over in an abstract downward direction and her hair falling gracefully on her shoulder made her irresistible and his desire to make her his was overwhelming.

Draco began to approach her and her eyes were focused now, on his figure, with such carnal need in his eyes. He felt a small tingle cascade down his back when she placed her cup down gently on the counter and all was lost when he broke the final space between them. Her breath was slow and calm against his neck, her hand was naively placed at his thudding chest, and her eyelashes flicked up, gazing intently into his eyes. And for that one moment, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He lowered his head to hers, resting a mere centimeter from her lips, exchanging excited breaths, then molded into hers so gracefully.

The kiss was slow. Hungry, overpowering, and excruciatingly trepid. One of her hands inched around his neck, the other one grasping at his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her body, flushed against his own heat. The other was undoing her bun, grasping at the waterfall of fiery locks. And when they unlatched from each other, gasping for air, his wet lips traveled down her jawline, nesting at the nape of her neck, her back leaning backwards against the counter. She let out the softest, sexiest of moans into his ear as he found an especially sensitive spot which spurred him on, his breath faster, her chest heaving against his, her lips brushing his ear.

It was only moments before he carried her into her bedroom, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, their bodies sticky with sweat, his coat falling heavily on the hardwood floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey, guys. I know it's been a whiiile since I updated and I'd give you an excuse like my computer crashed or I went to Africa to save the world from malnutrition. But that's not true because I've been causing the growth of starving African children by eating twice of what I normally eat. I blame it on stress.

Anyways, I just have not updated because I just never had the will to. It's not you, it's me. trust me. if it weren't for all your reviews and death threats, I may never have had the inspiration to finish this goddamn chapter. I just didn't know how to go about it and where the story was really going. And I HAVE been busy with school but more because I tend to procrastinate like a mofo and I cannot have my grades drop like they have been. But anyhow…

I hope you guys liked it! I'd really love to reply to all your previous reviews personally but now is just such a bad time with finals coming up and all but I'd like to address a few interesting reviews I got:

**JulieMalfoyZabini**: "I would probably tone down on the swearing a bit"- sorry about my potty mouth. Sometimes it just comes out without me noticing it haha. I've tried catching it more lately and this chapter should be quite clean… hopefully… but I have a bit of the next chapter written and I already know there's quite a bit of profanity there. But then again, I DID rate it 'M' this time :P

"I'm still trying to figure out what this fic is about." – YEAH! HAHA, HIGH FIVE! ME TOO! I have a vague idea though. It's basically two, commitment-phobic, playboy and playgirl who end up meeting and, as you see from this chapter ;), hit it off real well so they get closer and closer until they realize they are… WHAT? falling in love?! I think that's it. But don't be surprised if I add in some little, you know, tragic deaths, earthquakes, and a bloodhungry serial killer.

**Just call me Stevie**: "I don't mind the first person POV, it can be tricky to do right but you've done a fantastic job."- yeah, as you've seen, I've changed back to 3rd person POV. It wasn't on purpose either. It started off first person, then half way through, I realized I switched back to 3rd person. Sorry about that but I guess I'm not comfortable with it yet. Maybe I'll switch back and forth from 1st and 3rd. you never know 

But really, much much love to all of you. You guys are pretty much the only people who have been supporting me so far and I really appreciate it. You guys have been so patient and all with me and I just want to say thanks, thanks thanks!

Sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Really makes my day shine bright.

p.s: my other story, tales of two caffeine addicts, on my other account, if you happen to read that story too, is dead as you've noticed. Don't worry guys, I still plan on continuing the story. But I'm really stuck on what to do with it and all. A lot of it is written though so hopefully it'll be out by the end of May. Longer apology to ensue there :D


End file.
